marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Escape from Metro-General Hospital
The Escape from Metro-General Hospital was a successful escape planned by Jessica Jones to get Luke Cage out of the Metro-General Hospital with the assistance of Claire Temple to avoid Kilgrave and his thralls. Background enthralls and interrogates Luke Cage]] Luke Cage attempted to go Jessica Jones to talk about being lied to, only to find Kilgrave leaving with Albert Thompson. Enraged at seeing the man who had his wife murdered, Cage charged at Kilgrave to kill him but was stopped him by enthrallment. Kilgrave interrogated Cage on his relationship with Jones, then ordered him to blow up Luke's once she had arrived. Jones and Cage survived the incident, as the police would begin to search for Kilgrave within New York City. Cage helped Jones in her investigation on finding Kilgrave but was warned by her that he would take control of him once again. Going to Delaney Hall, Kilgrave revealed himself and took control over Cage, ordering him to Kill Jones so she could stop her pursuit. The fight continued onto the streets where Cage defeated two police officers, and nearly killed Jones until he ordered her to shoot him with a gun.Jessica Jones: 1.12: AKA Take a Bloody Number Escape is taken to the hospital by Jessica Jones]] Running out of options, Jessica Jones decided to get Luke Cage out of the Metro-General Hospital before the police find him, and have him arrested for arson and assault. Noticing the police searching, Claire Temple went to Jones, who told the latter that Cage was a good man and asked for help after lifting him with ease. Temple assisted Jones on getting away from the hospital, getting him into a wheelchair and avoiding police that came their way. Waiting in the elevator, Jones discussed with Temple that the closest place would be her apartment since it was closer. disguises herself to get past Kilgrave's thralls]] Jones was stopped by a nurse who told her she had a call waiting for, prompting Temple to have to take Cage to the apartment by herself. As Temple left the hospital, Jones heard Kilgrave's voice on the phone, as well as the intercom, who ordered everyone in the hospital to kill Jones. Jones began to run away from Kilgrave's army of bloodthirsty, enthralled victims, hiding in a disguise. They disguise, however, didn't last, as one of the patients got suspicious and pulled off her mask. Jones then ran out of the hospital and rushed to her apartment.Jessica Jones: 1.13: AKA Smile Aftermath recovers with the help of Claire Temple]] Claire Temple successfully got Luke Cage back to the apartment, where he laid in a bed to recover from his head trauma. Though at first appearing to be in stable condition, Cage started to have a seizure as Jessica Jones came to the apartment. With the help of Jones, Temple successfully injected a needle into his eye, collecting cerebral spinal fluid from his brain. Stabilized, Jones sat beside him and told that she would make amends on everything. References Category:Events